


Let's Just Go Home

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Deaths, End of Final Battle, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: The Final Battle has been fought. Everyone is broken. There was no victory for Voltron Paladins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to right something sad. I wanted to practice writing sad things. So, please tell me if I was able to do it. 
> 
> Also, GET WRECKED. 
> 
> Which, if you did. Then that means I achieved in writing something sad.
> 
> Tomorrow expect more things from me ~ <3

The battle was finally over, Zarkon was finally defeated. 

But, Lance knew he wouldn’t be going back home. 

“Takeshi... am I dying?” Lance asked, his voice soft as he stared up into the eyes that showed so much love and affection for him. He felt so tired and a little cold as he laid on the ground. His helmet was gone and part of his armor missing from his person. 

Lance didn’t dare look down to see the blood that was flowing out of his body and painting the ground that he and Shiro were laying on. He didn’t dare look to see how Shiro’s own wounds also bled the same way and how the only arm that wrapped around him was his Galra one. For the other one... was long gone... 

“Yes...” Shiro answered, pulling Lance a little closer in order for their faces to be even closer. To the point where Lance could feel Shiro’s lips almost touching his own. Lance whimpered, moving his arm to wrap around Shiro wanting to be as close as he could to the other. 

“Are you dying?” Lance asked, noticing that the cold feeling was growing. 

“Yes.” Shiro spoke, his voice sounding unafraid and accepting. But, Lance could tell that the other was scared by the way his breathe seemed to waver on his lips and how the flicker of fear passed through his beautiful eyes. 

“... We.. won’t make it to the healing... pods...” Lance said, realization weighing heavy on his shoulders. 

They fought so hard and managed to finally defeat Zarkon. Freeing the universe of his rule and saving everyone on earth before the Galra Emperor could even reach the planet. They were suppose to go home after this. Lance remembered how a few days before the battle, they all spoke about what they were going to do when the battle ended. Lance remembered how everyone spoke with excitement what they were going to do. Even Keith had a smile on his face, hand in Pidge’s, as the girl started talking about bringing Keith to meet her mom. 

Lance felt tears fall from his face and watched as Shiro too, had tears falling down from his own face. They were dying... they were dying... 

“I wanted to take you home... I want to show you to my family...” Lance sobbed, kissing Shiro who deepened it a bit before pulling back. 

“I wanted to take you to meet my family too... I want to bring you to the ocean... I wanted to bring you in the rain...” Shiro explained, making Lance cry so much harder.

“I wanted to... kiss you in the rain... I wanted to watch the sunrise and sunset with you... I wanted to gloat to my siblings about you... I wanted to show you to my mother so much... Takeshi she would have loved you.” Lance explained, his shoulders shaking as he felt how.. tired he was becoming. 

It was like all the energy was slowly slipping away. The cold was brining in a numb feeling and Lance could barely feel his feet and legs anymore. It terrified Lance, he wanted to do so much with Shiro. He wanted to do so much with the team still. He wanted to see his family again. 

He never got to say goodbye. 

Shiro never got to say goodbye. 

They never got to say goodbye to their team. 

“I wanted... to arrange another marriage... one where we could have your whole family to see... to see how much I love you. I love you Lance, thank you so much.” Shiro whispered, his voice sounding cracked and frantic. In the background, they could hear yelling in the distance that they didn’t mind as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you too Shiro. I always will. No matter what, I’ll love you forever. You'll always be my bonded, always be my husband.” Lance spoke, getting Shiro to smile brightly as he leaned down to kiss him again. Lance knew that they didn’t have much time left. So, when they broke the kiss they used the last of their strength to get even closer before they fell limp onto each other. 

“... Take... shi...” 

Thump... thump.... thump... thump... thump... thump... 

“... yes... love?” 

thump... thump... thump... thump.... thump...

“Will... you... find me?” 

thump... thump.. thump... thump... 

“I swear to you... nothing will keep you apart from me... i’ll always find you...” 

thump... thump... thump... 

“Do you think..... we’ll ever see.. the others again?” 

thump... thump... 

“Of course love... Lance... I love you...” 

thump... 

“... I love... you...too...” 

Thu..........................................

“LANCE! SHIRO!” came cries, the team running as fast as they could towards the two bloody figures. Keith was the first to reach them, looking them over with agony, fear and disbelief in his eyes. 

Keith threw off his gloves and placed his fingers on Lance’s neck and Shiro’s neck. Chanting in his head that the two were going to be alright. That, they would still have time to save them. But, his finger meet with cold skin and no strong pulse could be found. Not any pulse could be found as Keith stared at the two pairs of eyes that were blank with no emotion. 

“Keith! What are you doing?!” Pidge screamed, running over to grab one of her teammates only for Keith to react fast and hold the girl. The two fell to the floor with Pidge reaching out towards Lance and Shiro frantically. She scream for Keith to let her go, fat tears rolling down her face like a heavy storm as she screamed their names. Hunk ran behind the two and enveloped them in his arms as he stared at the two bloody and lifeless figure on the floor. 

“NO! They aren’t dead! They can’t be dead! Guys they aren’t dead! We’ve come so far! It can’t end like this! WE NEED TO GET THEM TO THE HEALING PODS! PLEASE! KEITH! PLEASE!”Pidge screamed, holding onto Keith as she continued to shout how unfair everything was. 

What was the point in fighting so hard if they couldn’t all be here? 

Allura and Coran came running towards the group stopping as soon as they came beside the sobbing Paladins. Allura fell to her knees while Coran reach the bonded couple, looking them over before closing his eyes in grief. He turned around, looking at Allura’s face before shaking his head. 

“They’re gone.” Coran whispered, making Allura breathe hitch as Hunk quickly brought her into a group hug. With no encouragement, Coran joined the group as he helped hold everyone together. 

“It wasn’t suppose to be this way! IT WASN’T SUPPOSE TO BE THIS WAY!” Pidge screamed across the battlefield. Allowing all those who survived to hear the anguish of last remaining Paladins. No one cheered in victory, no one cheered in celebration and no one cheered in happiness of finally being free from the Galra Empire. Instead, those around the Paladins also cried, also screamed and others started gathering the dead in their arms in order to hold them one last time. 

“Lance.. Shiro... oh god... no,no,no,no! Not them! Not them!” Hunk whispered, smashing his face into Allura’s hair in order to cry. The Princess didn’t care if she had tears or snot coating her hair. Instead, she held onto Keith and Pidge with a tight gripe that probably aggravated their injuries. But, she needed to hear their little gasps of pain because that meant that they were alive. Coran held onto Hunk, staring at Lance and Shiro with a few tears rolling down his face. There was no advice, there was no knowledge he could give for the others. All the advisor could do was hold onto them and give comfort. Along with taking comfort for himself as he felt their little family fall apart. 

“Guys...” Keith spoke, his voice sounding so fragile that it made everyone look at the Red Paladin. Keith had a look that shattered everyone for it was a look that was so... lost and tired... A face that was worn out and just... so tired... 

“Let’s... take them home.” Keith whispered, his voice in defeat. Even though they won the long 10,000 year war... it didn’t feel like it really mattered to Keith. 

He felt like they’ve lost. 

“Let’s just go home already.....”


End file.
